Three Sounds
by mosxyo
Summary: 10 Years later, their lives are now joined and it's just the begging of their life together. SS, lemon, oneshot. nearly 5,000 views and only SEVEN reviews? If you want more, people you gotta give me something to work with!


Three Sounds

momoyome

Almost everything was over, the ceremony, the pictures, the dancing, it was all in the past now, a distant memory from the here and now. It was peculiar looking back because only a few hours before Sakura and Syaoran were both locked away in their separate rooms sleeping in different beds. A few hours ago they were two separate individuals connected by a verbal promise to be with one another till the day they took their last breaths. But now, under God, they made the promise to be with one another, forever.

Sakura could not help but blush a cherry pink when Syaoran took her hand with a smile that had a whole sleuth of hidden meanings. There was no question what was to come, she had known this would happen since the first time her lips touched his ten fateful years prior. The anticipation had been building since his hands first innocently brushed against her sensitive areas. Over the past weeks as the wedding drew nearer, the anticipation had mounted and created a quagmire for both parties. Syaoran often had to keep his hands at bay when he touched her skin, and after spending an evening with his Sakura, would often be left with the lingering desire for her. Many times he had come close to loosing control, but she was good enough to shove him off of her to avoid going back on a promise to only be with one another on their wedding night.

All of that frustration was over now, washed away with the moment each said "I do" at the alter. No more cold showers for Syaoran, and no more sleepless nights for Sakura in a lonely and empty bed. Now she'd never have to sleep alone, she'd always have a warm body next to her to cradle her when her fears sprouted or a nightmare had been had.

Sakura supposed that Syaoran's face would flush a deeper crimson than her own, but when her eyes graced his perfectly chiseled face, not a hint of flush was on his cheeks, just a halfway smile. _I wonder why he's smiling_ Sakura's inner monologue mused as she felt her own redness climb a few degrees on the thermometer. Sure, she knew that they would get married someday, but that someday was always far off in the distance. She could always look and not touch. That someday came; she could look _and_ touch him all she wanted.

And he could touch her all _he_ wanted.

Syaoran's train of thought was all over the place, from his own need for Sakura to be close to him all the way to his own carnal desire to ravage her body and take advantage of her innocence. He'd never tell her the latter in fear she'd think or look at him differently, but he couldn't deny the primeval instinct he had to be with her. It scared him though that he'd take things too far, but then his lower brain reminded him that they were now married, she was his and he was hers. His brain wanted to explode as his thoughts went back and forth. He was disgusted with himself for even thinking such a heinous thought about his beautiful bride.

It had only been a few minutes since each bestowed their goodbyes to those left at the reception but it had felt like an eternity as both Sakura and Syaoran made their way to the elevator that would take them to their room. Theirs, a word that echoed in Syaoran's ears still. Now it would be official that things would be shared between the two of them. Sakura pushed the button to call the elevator and the silence sustained between the pair. Neither knew what to say to one another except ricochet the words "I love you". That did not need to be said though because both knew what the other meant to each other's hearts. Sometimes though, Syaoran did ponder if Sakura knew what she did to him and how she made him feel.

The bell rung when it hit the bottom floor and the doors opened to reveal a space that could comfortably fit ten people, not that ten people would be riding in the elevator up to the room. _Knock on wood_ Sakura's inner thoughts murmured, the awkwardness between her and her husband was already starting to tear at her. Why was he being so quiet to her? Why had he not kissed her for real now they were alone and away from prying eyes? Sure, he had kissed her that day, but they were quick and stolen kisses. None of the ones they shared today had been like the ones that led them up to this day. Touya was no where to be seen and Tomoyo was not attached to Sakura's hip, so what was with his delay? _There had to be a good reason_, she kept telling herself. Somewhere behind his dark eyes there was a secret meaning as to why he was not intimate with her now that they were married. His hand suddenly gave hers a tight squeeze when the elevator passed the fourth floor, only four more. It reassured her.

Both lost track of the time and then the doors opened again to the elevator bay on the eighth floor. From the elevator bay, there was a long hallway that glowed golden under the strategically placed lights. Syaoran took the first move and began to pull on Sakura's arm. Sakura advanced with him, trying to prolong the time they were out in public. She didn't know herself, but the finality of the door shutting behind them frightened her. They had been alone together in a room, but it was never like this where anything went. Just moments before her inner thoughts were urging him to rip her white wedding dress off, and now she had become pale

"You okay?" Syaoran choked out after a few steps outside the elevator. He sensed her fear; he could just read it from the scrunched look on her face. With everything he had, he didn't want her to be scared of him. He loved her with everything he had, his heart, his soul, and soon his body.

"I'm fine," Sakura said cheerfully. _It's Syaoran!_ Her inner thoughts screamed at her. She couldn't think of a time when he had hurt her deliberately and now was no exception. "Really," she assured when she was not convinced that he bought her reply. The gaze he gave her searched her entire being and sent shivers down Sakura's back already. Another squeeze and they continued down the hall. With his other hand, Syaoran searched his pocket for the room key he had received earlier that night. He yanked it out and gave it a once over before stopping in front of a door that looked exactly like all the other ones that lined the hallway.

"It's this one," He said with somewhat a hint of determination. Sakura took the key from him and put it in and opened the door. For some reason or another, Syaoran couldn't help but think about how erotic it was. It was the way she reached over and cupped his hand and leisurely pulled it from his grip. _Before the door even opens I'm about ready to explode_ Syaoran mused as Sakura pushed the door ajar with her now free hands.

The room was not lit when they entered, but Syaoran remedied that by finding the light switch and flipping it on. When he did so, the room seemed to glow the same golden shade as the hallway. Opposite where they were standing was a window the length of the wall that looked out to the lights of Hong Kong, but to the side there were blinds that could be pulled across the window to hide the bustling night life. Adjacent to them was a rather large bed, Syaoran guessed it was a King, which sported light red sheets and throw with at least ten pillows scattered at the top. Overall, the room was decorated imperially with a taste of Chinese design mixed in with contemporary feelings.

"This is it," Syaoran noted, feeling a bit foolish as he said so. He gave Sakura a glance out of the side of his eye. Sakura then nodded in agreement to his comment.

"I'll be right back," She told him, running her hand to his shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. Sakura then proceeded to the bathroom that was right next to where they were standing. She shut the door slowly as to not worry Syaoran by slamming it hard, pretty much in his face. Her eyes traveled to the mirror and over her complexion and appearance. It was a wonder that in the past ten minutes she had yet to sweat all her cosmetics off. She reached for a washcloth and began to pat down her face.

Syaoran stood looking at the door in a bewildered state. He had often wondered what would happen on their wedding night, but this was definitely not what he imagined. Not a few moments alone with her, and she was already hiding herself away. He loved her to death and wished she would not do things like this to him, he'd be damned if she was trying to fix her hair or touch up her make up, she looked like an angel already. Hell, she looked like an angel even when she chose to nix the make up for a day. Shaking his head, he walked to the bed and sat down, awaiting her return from the bathroom.

_Ten years_, his mind wondered to all the experiences they shared, all the firsts they had together. First kisses, first touches, first confession of love, and now this, the final stage in their relationship yet to be bridged. He often "practiced", especially if Sakura's hands had been frisky around a particular spot in his anatomy, but there was always something missing from the experiences, as if he wasn't complete or satisfied. Sakura was always missing.

Eventually, the bathroom light was deuced and the door opened again and Syaoran's heart nearly stopped. He had been wrong by thinking that Sakura could not look any prettier. Gone was her white satin dress that hid her body so well, yet accentuated each luscious curve and in its place was a chemise of the same pearly white. But instead of it flowing past her feet, the scanty night garment reached only mid thigh and plunged deep to her breasts, hugging the curves unlike her wedding dress had. She looked… Syaoran gulped, not being able to think of a proper word for her. Angel, but that was demoting her too much.

"Ne?" Sakura gave what seemed to be a faint smile to Syaoran. All he did was take a deep breath and stare at her body. He always knew what a gorgeous frame she had, but he had never seen her in anything so revealing. Sakura was always so conservative, even around him. Their frequent trips to the beach had always entrusted Sakura in a very modest one piece with a wrap around her waist to hide her legs. They were beautiful legs though, Syaoran concluded, wondering why she would want to hide them all these years. A sense of pride washed over him though as he then concluded he liked her to cover up so other men would not look at her the way he saw her.

"Sakura…" All he could mouth was her name, which she had no qualms with. It was her intention to surprise him with such a piece of nightwear. Sakura almost felt naked before him, her whole body on display for his eyes to look her over. How could she mind his eyes though? A long time ago she had told herself that Syaoran would be the only man to see her in a nude state. She wasn't nude yet though; the chemise still covered her, leaving almost nothing to Syaoran's overactive imagination.

Her feet padded slowly over to the bed where Syaoran was planted, still in a wave of awe that his wife was standing before him in such flimsy attire. _My wife_ he smiled at the fact that forever she would be his, to love and to cherish everyday and every night without the worry of driving home with the burden between his legs to worry about.

"I love you," She informed him, touching his face with her small hand. It traced lightly the outline of his jaw. Soon her fingers were brushing gently over his lips.

"I love you," His arms went around her as he stood up. He cradled her in his arms, feeling the warmth of her body press against his…God; it was like heaven was placed in his arms. After her trip to the bathroom, her hair was free from the bobby pins and hair ties and now flowed to just above Sakura's shoulders. Finally noticing this, Syaoran's hands found Sakura's locks of hair and ran his fingers through their soft strands in a delicate, yet enticing way.

It was such a simple embrace, but this touch and feeling made Syaoran's arousal more evident than before. Amber met Emerald when Sakura noticed just what her ensemble evoked out of the man she loved. _Excellent_ Sakura thought as she looked deep inside her love's eyes, searching inside their enveloping gaze. Their eye lock ended when the lids of Sakura's eyes slowly shut, but Syaoran's eyes stayed fixed on her face, determined to remember every pigment, every line her porcelain skin held. Truly a creature of heaven brought to him by some sort of miracle. She was his savior from a miserable and betrothed life to his cousin. She was his real family now and in years to come, he would expand it with children he always hoped he'd have with her. She brought him happiness-he could catch the moon for her and it still wouldn't be enough to show his gratitude.

"C'mere," Syaoran's voice was hot on her ear as he's lips nipped and bit on her perceptive flesh. His embrace on her was protective, just enough hold to make Sakura feel loved and safe, and his hips pressed to hers…it was enough evidence for her to know that he _wanted_ her. Sakura thought for a while that Syaoran was not physically attracted to her because he never really touched her much up until two months ago, but the firmness between them was enough to shatter the thoughts that his body did not respond to hers.

"I love you," He whispered to her again, his lips traveling over her ear and to the flesh below it. His mouth muttered this phrase repeatedly as his mouth continued along her jaw line and then to her own lips. When his lips finished their trek they took hers in a kiss, just barely touching the pink fullness of her lips. Despite the fact it was not full of the passion Sakura desired, the kiss was sensual and erotic without the frantic movements of their lips.

"You're beautiful," Syaoran assured Sakura, his lips still just lingering on hers. His words weren't boisterous, but to Sakura it was just enough. "So gorgeous…" He mumbled, pulling his mouth away from hers and kissing her nose slowly and carefully. Both hearts were racing in the anticipation and the heat of the erotic kiss he had just given her.

"Syaoran," Sakura's hands enraptured Syaoran's middle and brought him closer to her body again like they were before, wanting to feel his want for her again. That sensation gave her goose bumps because _she_ had evoked that out of him by simply standing before him, by simply pushing her lips to his, something they had done countless times before. Even though they had kissed many a time before, her brain wondered if she always called this attention from that particular spot she so wanted to touch and feel so bad.

"Shh…" He then commanded as he leaned her back onto the bed. Slowly, he took his shoes and socks off and joined her on the bed, hovering over her for a few moments, just admiring the way her chemise fell on her body while she was laying down. The hem of the garment fell even higher now with her on her back, another inch and she would be revealing a part of Sakura he had secretly wanted to taste for ages now. Tonight though, he would attempt to take her to heaven.

His kisses started at her ankles and moved in a meander motion up her calves to her knees and then to her inner thighs. A grin came across his handsome face when he lifted himself from her legs and noticed Sakura's eyes shut tight already and he had barely touched her. Even in his wildest dreams, he never imagined having this sort of effect on the woman who owned his heart. _This is really happening_ he thought as he pushed a stray hair from his Sakura's face. Lord, he wanted to make every fantasy come true for her, he wanted to fulfill every late-night dream of hers and then some.

Words had seemed to escape Sakura a long while ago; it was most evident when Syaoran's lips recaptured hers in a passion-filled kiss. She proceeded to pour every emotion and every ounce of love for Syaoran into the kiss, hoping he understood just how important he was to her. In response, his hands moved from cradling her head to her face, and then to her collar bones, where they stayed teasing her. The calloused pads of his fingers traced circles and absent patterns in her exposed flesh. A heat between her legs erupted in her that caused her legs to convulse and squirm underneath him. This feeling, she'd had this sensation before, but never had it been so strong to make her feel like this. Her mind racked through her vocabulary and failed to come with a decent word or phrase to describe just what Syaoran did to her. It wasn't just physically, but emotionally as well.

After a few minutes of his fingers drawing patterns in her skin, they began to move again down to the top of her chemise, taking the gentle fabric in his hands and running it through his fingers. _Damn tease_ she thought as he continued to slowly drive her mad. This must have been his plan all along. It was not far from the truth, but aside from the tease factor, Syaoran wanted to go slow for Sakura, to make sure Sakura was okay with the going-ons. Sure, they were married, but that did not automatically mean sex for them, Syaoran had even said he was okay if the first night they spent together if they just shared a bed, nothing more to it. Sakura though, said no, she was completely fine with sharing a bed with him for more than just sleeping. As happy and overjoyed he was to hear this, he still wanted to make sure Sakura had no regrets about her first time.

She ripped her lips away from him and drove her head into the sheets of the bed. His fingers were going to drive her fanatical she concluded as they brushed over the fabric and deliberately over her nipple. There was no way he could miss how much she wanted him to touch it, maybe even place his lips over it. He was going to continue to tease her though until she just exploded. "Please," The words were hard to form, but they came out in a pant from her mouth after his fingers brushed the spot again. "Please Syaoran,"

"Shh…" was all he said to that. His fingers then retracted from moving around her nipples and then went to rest on her hips, kneading the skin underneath the silk night gown. At this action, she wanted to pull her hair out, every last strand until he saw just how much frustration she carried

"You drive me crazy," All her hopes were answered when he stopped his kneading to move his fingers underneath her chemise to touch on her-

"Naughty girl," Syaoran nipped at her neck when his fingers reached the apex of her legs to find not panties, but her hot wetness at his finger tips. As his lips kissed and nibbled on her neck, his fingers touched her damp entrance gingerly and almost cautiously, as if he was expecting her to jump away from him at any second. She did not though, her hips bucked slightly under his much larger frame. Half of Syaoran's brain screamed to plunge into her right now, to give her what she was pleading from him, but the other half wanted to take the teasing further, to just trace her outline with his fingers, to make her claw at the bed sheets. He wanted her anticipation to rise so high so that when she finally came, it would be even more intense.

Moments went by with his fingers just teasing her, his index finger running the length of her slit. Suddenly, she felt two of his fingers spreading her and enter her, but only slightly. His fingers didn't sink far into her, but it was just enough for Sakura to cry out in complete ecstasy. Deeper they went into her, making Syaoran squirm from the feeling of her inner walls against his fingers. Lord, he wanted a different part of him inside her now (which pressed firmly and persistent at the pants of his tuxedo), but he kept control. His fingers pulled back, but not completely out and then he thrust them back into her, careful not to break her virginity with his fingers. He'd save that for later.

Minutes went by of her pulling on his shoulders and bucking her hips against him until it all came hurtling down around her as her first (but certainly not last) Syaoran-induced orgasm shook her. He removed his fingers from her and cradled her to his body, lifting her up and off the bed and into his arms and into his lap. She was so precious to him, the man inside him that loved her with everything wanted to just hold her like this, care for her, kiss her eyes when they watered, but the other man inside wanted more of her, but for now, he kicked him back, wanting Sakura to feel like never before.

He continued to rock her, letting her body recover from its climax. She had confided in him she never had come more than once a day, that usually afterwards she would fall asleep after just one time. This didn't bother Syaoran much, even if she were to fall asleep in his arms, he'd be satisfied because he'd brought her to (in his opinion) the greatest pleasure possible, something he had wanted to do for ages now, but never asked her if she was okay if he touched her like that. Not once did he regret not asking though, because the anticipation it brought him made him crawl the walls and he somewhat enjoyed that.

Her arms squeezed his shoulders and she rested her head in the spot where his neck met his shoulders. It was a comfortable position for her, she was facing him and in his lap. The erection still pressed against her and she moved a bit, making sure that she wouldn't disturb that too much. Her face was flushed in pigment and her breathing was heavy against him. Hands down, that had been the best feeling, having his fingers deep inside her like that. Her mind went wild at what the feeling would be like to have his length inside her.

"I love you," He told her again, stroking her soft hair with one hand, the other gently tracing patterns in her back. She looked up at him and he looked into her eyes, they were heavy, but still energetic and full of life. "Could you handle it again?" He whispered to his beloved wife. A thought struck him at that moment that made him grin…if she couldn't, then they'd have to practice daily to build up Sakura's stamina.

"Yeah, I think so" Sakura mumbled into his neck, feeling a bit embarrassed now around him. _I shouldn't feel so ashamed_ she told herself.

"Okay, Sakura," With that, Syaoran shed his own clothes, but he left his boxers on. "If you're too tiered, tell me," Syaoran whispered, beginning to lift the hem up of her chemise. As the hem rose, so did Sakura's arousal because _his_ eyes were on her.

"No, it's okay," She assured while watching his hands bring peal off the only piece of clothing she had on. Soon the garment was at her hips, her lower half completely exposed to him. Instead of continuing, he spread her leg and gently pressed himself against her and leaned his head over her flat tummy to kiss it right on top of her belly button. His teeth then caught hold of the hem and pulled it up past her breasts and then over her head.

"Beautiful," was the last thing he said before gently pushing his lips to the base of her right breast, carefully circling his way to the center of her breast. He continued to tease her with his mouth as his other hand went between their bodies to spread Sakura's heat again. She was still wet from her previous climax, and the juice from her current arousal mixed in to make her even slicker. Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she looked upon Syaoran, one hand buried between her thighs and the other, cupping and tugging at her breast. "You're so beautiful," Syaoran told her, removing his hand from her breast and gently cupping her face with it. He kissed her gently and slowly, savoring the taste of her lips, her tongue and her mouth.

His eyes shot open and his mouth pulled away from hers at the abrupt feeling of her hand grabbing at his erection. Her actions had never been so deliberate, so straightforward. Grinning at the evoked reaction, Sakura pulled his only remaining garment off and tossed it aside with the rest of their forgotten clothing. Together, they were completely nude, nothing separating them from what they both wanted, what they both needed. Syaoran buried his face into her neck, kissing at it deeply and making many faint red marks, visible proof that she was loved and belonged to him. He yearned for her body; she was so close to his pulsing erection it drove him mad in desire. "I want you," He whispered into her ear, creating a moan from Sakura.

"So take me," Sakura countered, licking her lips and readying herself for the act. It took only a few moments for Syaoran to fit himself between her legs, but after that, they stayed still. One push and she'd be his, but Syaoran just hovered above her. "Are you okay?" Sakura's hand brushed against Syaoran's arm and looked into his eyes, searching for why he was so hesitant now.

"I'm fine," He caressed her face and traced a line to one of her breasts and smiled. His lips touched hers and in one thrust her request was granted.

Two hours after Syaoran's last words to her, Sakura's eyes opened to see his visage. He was so calm and so peaceful as he slept. His breath was regular and controlled now, a far cry from the ragged breaths he had been taken when he was inside her and still conscious. The color rushed to her face and she buried it into his chest to hide her slight embarrassment. "Oh Syaoran," she sighed as she went back to her peaceful state asleep in her husband's arms.

Syaoran's eyes blinked in his sleep as he subconsciously held her body closer to him. His lips parted and three syllables escaped his lips…

"Sa..ku…ra.."

Because love is much deeper than words. And much more complicated than my math homework can be. I know it lacked in the sex, but after writing all that, I couldn't bring myself to write the actual love scene. I'll try to write another S+S with a full scene, but I like how this came out. Next time, Sakura will be less innocent.


End file.
